Jitters
by Val-Creative
Summary: Liz finds that going to the dentist office with Kidd spawns disastrous results. Sprinkle of KiddxLiz. Silly. Oneshot.


_X.X.X_

.x.

.x.

"I can't do this." Liz sniffled, crocodile tears beginning to form in the corners of her apple-blue eyes. Patti was no help for her. She was off in her own little world with the small collection of building blocks at the children's corner of the waiting room, singing an off-key rendition of '_Heigh Ho'_… "I really can't do this." The older girl repeated with a higher whine.

Kidd let slip a languid sigh, patting one of her hands. "Now, now, Liz… we're already here and the receptionist has already checked you in… you haven't been to a dentist visit in how long?"

"……I don't remember."

"Exactly." His eyebrows knit together.

.x.

.x.

With how much Kidd was a meticulous (_psychopath_—added Liz privately) about cleanliness… of course he didn't get cavities. It was so weird that even Patti, who gorged herself on different sweets periodically throughout her day, had never gotten more than two cavities in her last trip to the dentist.

But really… _eight symmetrical cavities_?!

"You have to be joking, Doc."

The elder gentleman— with the unfashionable square glasses tucked into the pocket of his lab coat— stripped off his rubber gloves as she gnawed on her long pinky nail. He smiled placidity at her anxiety. "I'm afraid it isn't a joke, young lady. You are quite the special case."

Acting like a hound that just sniffed out the correct trail, Kidd made his presence known from the waiting room by slamming the door open with a strong thrust of his shoe heel. He was breathing heavily; his gold eyes feverish. Liz jumped at the violent motion, shrieking, "_Ahhh_!—_ why_ can't you enter like a normal person?"

"Excuse me…" He brushed ringed fingers through his black-and-white hair, frowning. The dentist raised an calm eyebrow. "I'm not sure why but I had an unexplained urge to enter this room…"

"What are you?!" Liz said exasperated, slouching into the examination chair and hiding her embarrassment with both of her hands. "Some kind of rabid animal!?"

Kidd dismissed the insult by smirking and leaning against the doorway. "So, how many cavities do you have?"

"What makes you assume that _I_ have cavities?" She stuck her tongue out at his smug expression.

"..."

"..."

"...?" His eyebrows quirked.

"……okay, fine, I have eight of them. Big deal."

As opposed to being outwardly disappointed in her lack of dental hygiene as any other OCD person would, suddenly, there were oversized pink sparkles glimmering in his gold eyes. "_How wonderful_! You must let me see them, Liz!" At that point, he tried to climb into the chair with her in it, attempting to pry open her mouth with nearby instruments to gaze firsthand at the outstanding conundrum.

"I have the X-rays if you and your boyfriend would like to see them." Liz— managing to plant a perfect ninja-kick to the unrelenting boy's jaw, and sending him sailing onto the floor—blushed fiercely.

As predicted, the offhanded comment didn't't even register with Kidd as he rose to his feet from his sprawled out position. He pressed his nose dreamily to the displayed X-ray sheets, shoulders trembling with excitement, "What _beautiful_ symmetry! See how they are lined up, Liz…?"

"Sir…sir…" The dentist's assistant twitched fearfully as Kidd then started muttering incoherently to the glowing X-rays, "...please does not drool over the electrical equipment."

"We can take care of the right side of your mouth for those four cavities today. You will need to schedule your next visit for the remaining four before you leave, okay?" The gentle dentist smiled at Liz, reminding her again of a kindly old grandpa from those happy sitcom shows. "If your boyfr—"

"_Friend_."

"My apologies." He said, ignoring her further blushing as she peeked over reservedly at the still enthralled teenage boy, "If your friend sticks around, he can give the receptionist your information since that side of your mouth will be numbed out for the next few hours."

A cold bead of sweat traveled down her neck. "W-will there be a shot…?"

"Only a pinch of localized anesthesia. It will sting for a moment and nothing more."

She whimpered, biting down on her now half-eaten pinky nail. The switch must have turned off for Kidd at the sound she made. He asked, turning back to them with a somber air, "Would it be too much to ask if I stayed with her until the anesthesia was given?"

"Afterward, you will need to step out into the waiting room." The dentist and his assistant began setting up, applying their protective masks. Kidd was ushered to a plastic green chair right beside her.

"Give me your hand, Liz."

At the blank stare he received, he chuckled. "It's sanitary. I swear." She started laughing with him— for more ironical purposes than anything— and wrapped her sweaty hand around his outstretched.

"Next time we're putting you on anti-anxiety medicine…" Kidd teased with that arrogant smirk, ducking a wild smack to the head.

.x.

.x.

_X.X.X_

* * *

**_Souleater_**_ is not mine. ;o; It's okay, Liz. I'm a wreck at the dentist office too. And I've also learned that two doses of the local are NEVER A GOOD IDEA IF YOU WANT YOUR FACE BACK EARLIER. Ha. You live and you learn, right? **First SE fanfiction**. Squee. I've been dying to try out my hand at silly filler for the fandom. Hope you liked! Reviews are thanked with asymmetrical but yet tasty brownies._


End file.
